kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:0²
Rather questionable boss for a Kirby game. I mean, his eye bleeds, his wings are covered in blood, he's "back from the dead" and the music you fight him to is also dark and depressing! Oh yeah, and when you fight him in Dreamland three, he fires blood at you, and when you almost defeat him, his eye bleeds, then his pupil starts following you with a trail of blood behind it...maybe it's just the blood bothering me. CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:25, 19 September 2008 (UTC) This boss would please emos very much. i though that game was rated E! ESRB is sooo busted for missing that! Illogic armada 20:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Huh that must be why I love this boss... I think he's cool.-gumbal1 (Kirby equivalent of Chuck Norris is this) It realy looks like an angel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In fact looks like Sahaqhiel and Arael combined if you .do not believe me check them I must be the only person on kirby wiki who thought this boss was adorable...EEEEEPPPPIIIICCCCC!!!! (talk) 15:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's blood? When I fought him a long time ago, I coulda SWORE it was fire. : I fought him when I was under 10. Either there is something wrong with me, or I didn't even think about what it was. Rather, I just made jokes about the green spike coming out from under him, joking that he was farting. 22:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Bandage? The article says Zero Two has a bandage. Well, I don't see any bandage in any of the pictures, and I've looked all over them. MegaNerd18 21:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) umm....its on his head....under his halo. Watch a video of the battle on youtube when he turns over in pain you shoot at his halo you can see it underneath it. Marx Wraith 22:57, September 12, 2010 (UTC) If you've ever seen a video of the Zero Two battle, you'll clearly see that he has a halo.Zero Matter 00:22, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :The answer to this conversation is if you've ever played Kirby 64, you would know that he has both a halo AND a bandage. -- :And thus the obvious truth is revealed Marx Wraith 04:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Funny how his halo came into the conversation when I never mentioned it. I was talking about his bandage, not his halo. Meganerd18 23:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Late but whatever. They brought halo up because it's above the bandage. :MIB Agent (talk) 08:02, December 22, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent How do you know? There is no dialogue in this game, so how do we know what O2's motive is? How do we even know what Zero's motive was? I bought this game a long time ago, so I don't remember if there was an instruction booklet, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't say anything about the TRUE final boss. It just seems like this stuff comes out of thin air somehow. 21:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :We research it, simple as that.--MegaTron1XD 01:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :How do you know those sources are reliable? 01:42, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Motive This page states "It reasons that if it cannot feel happiness, then neither should anyone else. Thus, its mission is to spread its darkness and misery throughout the cosmos." According to the history, this idea originally made its way into the page as trivia at the end of this edit made by GigaSpine7, whose user page no longer exists. It was asked where this came from in the above topic, but this was never answered. Can anyone give a source for this?--Fierce Deku 09:07, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ..... 02s bleeding eye represents endless pain, His bandage represents where his previeios eye was, The wings represent those of a fallen angel, the cactis represent his hatred of every thing. This boss sholdnt be laghthed at. This is a sireos boss! Trent Thompson 23:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Trent thompsonTrent Thompson 23:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Who was "laghthing" at him? While I may not think he's a serious boss, he is a nice piece of creepy content. ~Orangenelly Oh my gosh his eye is bleeding!! O_o, that is not what i'd expect from kirby... cool. BTW does any1 know where 2 get this game? iv never played it MagicalChez You can get this game on Virtual Console for the Wii, or if you have a Nintendo 64, there may be some copies on the internet for sale. -Your Friendly Neighborhood Guest Article name incorrect Motion to change article to REDIRECT:Zero_Squared and shift content there. The game and all related media consistently present the character's name with a superscript, which is the mathematical notation for an exponent; the Japanese translation very explicitly concurs with this. 09:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Set the article name as redirect=no}} 0² then? That's his name on his enemy info card after all. Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 11:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be more correct, but people looking for information about the boss would probably not go to the trouble of copying ² from an ASCII character map; they would search 02, Zero Squared, or Zero Two. If the article name were to be set to 0² (and I agree that it should be, as it is the most accurate), the aforementioned three pages should be created if necessary, and made to redirect to 0². Agreed? 22:38, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup. I agree. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 23:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Approved - performing page move, template changes. Wikia's autosuggest feature in the search box does not suggest redirect pages, so as a side-effect, folks typing in just "0" will get the target page suggestion, but "zero" will not get a suggestion apart from the page "Zero" Changtau2005 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ribbon agrees! 06:12, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's happened again. In 64, it was 02, in Brawl, 0^2, and now it's back to 02. Are we going to just keep the name, or revert it to not have the superscript, seeing as how SSBU is most up-to-date? Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|'I ''REFUSE!]] 02:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Like I have suggested before. information garnered from trophies is not always accurate. An official Kirby-focused source is always much better. While it may be the most up-to-date, 0² did not appear in that game as anything but a trophy. Since 0²'s only official appearance in any game is in Kirby 64, and since his role in that game is bigger than in any other, I suggest that there is no need for changing this article's title. Paul2 AHHHH! 12:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Is he a trophy? I was referring to his music theme that returned from Brawl, which he didn't have a role in either. I don't mean to criticize or complicates things, but that's how it is. We have the Brawl spelling of his name for the article title, and not it's spelled 02. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|'''I ''REFUSE!]] 15:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think I'd agree with Iqskirby on this one. 02 was used originally and most recently. Additionally, if this incarnation can be thought of as a "sequel" to Zero, it makes sense for him to have "2" in his title. Also, we should change Zero's name to 0 for consistency's sake. ::::Man, can you imagine what ''The Avengers² will be like? :::::Honestly, I have no problem with changing this article's name so long as it can be proven from an official source. Preferably one related to K64, since this boss only appeared in this title. Paul2 AHHHH! 22:08, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Pronounciation? The page states that 0² is pronounced "Zero Squared". However, various other sources and even some links on Kirby Wiki (ex. the Enemy Info Card page) state him to be "Zero Two". So which is it? Is there an official source that can confirm how this boss's name is supposed to be said? KirbyFan97 (talk) 01:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :We typically go with the source that's most consistently used (e.g. Whispy Woods vs. Wispy-Woods). Unfortunately, 0² only appears in one game, and is mentioned in one more. Here are the inconsistencies: :*''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' -- 02 :*''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' guidebook -- O² :*''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' -- 0² :When we don't have consistency to work with, we usually go with the most to-date (recent) name: 0². I can see why you'd be curious, though. =] ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 02:12, July 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, Thank you for writing, and for your patience in waiting for our reply in this busy time of year. It's great to hear from such enthusiastic Kirby fans! I know this isn't what you were hoping to hear, but I'm afraid we don't have an answer to your question about the pronunciation of 0².Fans are often curious about the background stories and details behind their favorite games and characters. Some answers might be revealed in future games; however, many details about our games remain mysteries, left to the active imaginations of our players. Sincerely, Alex Schuster Nintendo of America Inc. Well, this is just great. SYZekrom (talk) 16:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Dark Meta Knight Ummm... on the Dark Meta Knight page it says he also bleeds, not just Zero and Zero-Two. DeDeDe Devious (talk) 23:14, January 21, 2014 (UTC)DeDeDe Devious Yes and so does Shadow DeDeDe when he is using his stomach mouth attack. -Masterlugia 01:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) The strategy guide? A stated on the page, the strategy guide says 02 is peaceful and appears in Shiver star, and Dark star is left out completely. I think the reason for this was maybe parents would be concerned if they saw children reading about 02, and due to the fact he's so gruesome. That or it was to prevent children from getting nightmares, but we don't know for sure. First, please sign your posts with the signature button. Second, that's actually a plausible reason! But don't put it on the page since it's just speculation. You could write a blog post about it, and people would tell you what they think! WaddleDooFan77 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131002203227/kirby/en/images/9/97/Beamdoo.pngTwice the awesomeness! 18:19, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Alternatively, Prima just got lazy and never bothered to actually FINISH the game. Why would strategy guides care what parents think? Kirby's ALWAYS had horrific monstrosities in nearly every game. Bob Jindra (talk) 17:59, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Reincarnation of Zero??? I think we should delete the trivia stating that Zero Two is a reincarnation of Zero. While it is very likely, it was never confirmed by Nintendo or HAL, so I think it would be inaccurate to keep that there. I haven't changed anything yet, because I need approval. Signed, Flare Beam 17:41, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry to bring this back up, but something was just brought to my attention. :In the booklet is the phrase: :ほかにも、ダークゼロや02といった敵がおり、名前や特性も似ているが、その正体や関連性ははっきりしていない :Which roughly translates to: :"in addition, there are enemies like Dark Nebula (Dark Zero) and 02, their names and characteristics are similar but their true identity and relevance is not clear" :It is thought that this is refering to both entities connection to Zero. However, Zero Two's picture has this caption: :妖精の星を襲い、プププランド人々をも操った悪の権化 :Which translates to: :"Launched an assault on the fairy's star. the incarnation of Evil that also attacked Dream Land's people" :Which itself seems to imply that Zero Two and Zero are the same character, given that it's an "incarnation" and the "attacked Dream Land's people" bit makes more sense in referring to Dream Land 3 (as Dark Matter in 64 was more concerned with getting the Crystal back). In turn, that implies that Dark Nebula's comparison is not with Zero, but with Zero Two specifically. ExitDoor 62 (talk) 19:14, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Inaccurate Article Title The article should be named "0²" like it was before, rather than "02". As for Zero's article, it should be named "Zero", not "0", again, as it was before. Not sure why the articles were renamed. It may be more consistent that way, but it's not accurate. Yes, 0²'s name is pronounced as "02" ("Zero-Two"), but it's canonically spelled as 0² (Zero Squared). Who concurs with me? Anyone? Boggy B (talk) 10:05, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Smash 4 changed the spelling to 02, which was also the original spelling in Kirby 64 anyways. Iqskirby Hi there. 11:04, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Where was it spelled as 02 in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards or Super Smash Bros. for Wii U? I remember it being 0² in the former (or possibly O², the zero in his name looked round, but it'd be incorrect that way). ::Boggy B (talk) 11:13, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, apparently it is spelled 02 on its enemy info card (don't know why the name was 02 to begin with then), but its name appears in the music theme, 02 Battle, which can be unlocked for the Halberd stage in SSBU. There's no superscript, and it's the most recent spelling, so that's how we're going with it, for now at least. Iqskirby Hi there. 11:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Very well. If everyone is keen on keeping the article name as it is currently, can you at least rename this article to "Zero"? It may be more consistent in numeral form, but it's more accurate and more appealing in word form, unless it never was canonically written in word form (and I'm sure it was). ::::Boggy B (talk) 11:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry if I am intruding on a conversation, but I believe that having 'Zero' be shown as 0 is more than just consistent- it also helps to highlight the relationship between 0 and 02. Hope this helps! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 19:11, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Most (if not all) people spell it as "Zero", so it's also the most common spelling. Did everybody else agree on renaming the article "0", or was it an admin-only consensus? Also, just wondering, where was 0² mentioned in ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, other than the Enemy Info Cards? Was it in the official soundtrack, too? I believe his battle theme is named "Zero-Two" (which also implies that the original Zero's name is written in word form). Sorry if I'm taking this a little too far, I'd just like to make sure that we've made the right choice here. Boggy B (talk) 10:36, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :His soundtrack in Brawl spelled it as 02. His name has never been spelled out except by the Kirby community, but not by official sources. Iqskirby Hi there. 10:40, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I meant the soundtrack of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, but, okay. ::If everyone else seems to concur, we might as well keep the article titles as-is for the time being. Hopefully I could get used to it (though I'll still spell it as Zero and 0², just not when editing Zero-related articles). ::Boggy B (talk) 10:54, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Bringing this back after 2.5 years. I question whether we should have their name written alphabetically instead of numerically. Some of us might remember that, in one of the official Kirby Battle Royale videos, some of the players were named after characters, and this was one of them (along with Lololo). It was written Zero2 (lack of a space may be because naming doesn't allow spaces, don't remember). Either way, the way the name has been displayed has changed yet again; it's quite volatile, really. Anyway, I personally suggest we have his name as Zero 2 (and 0 as Zero), given this most recent info. It also helps because the search bar only gives suggestions after typing three characters, and writing these names numerically puts a dent in that (aside from writing the name alphabetically for the redirect suggestion to pop up). Iqskirby Happy February 20:15, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Zero2? No thank you. I changed the name back from Zero2 to 02. I figured I should mention why in case this change is disputed: *'There's no reason to believe Zero2 is the character's canon name. '''The name Zero2 only appears in the background of a trailer for a spin-off title. It is only in the English localization for the trailer, meaning that it was likely meant as a simple, non-serious joke by NOA. *'The change contradicted discussion on this talk page.' Previous users had discussed and voted on the article name. The change to Zero2 was made without consulting the other users on this site. *'It's ugly. 'Why, out of all the variations of 02, would we go with the absolute worse one? ZeroTwoSpace (talk) 11:02, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :How it's name is written is inconsistent, so we've usually opted to go with the most recent version of the name. Given the name "Zero2" appeared in the trailer for Kirby Battle Royale, that's what the new name came to be. It's not like he has one true name, because it's been written 02, O2, 02, Zero 2, Zero Two, Zero-Two, etc. :The idea of changing the name was brought up on the talk page, at the end of the Inaccurate Article Title section; nobody bothered to answer it, though, as that was 2.5 years after the previous discussion to change its name, which was 4 years after the first discussion about changing its name on Article name incorrect. Basically, our community of active editors then was not the same as it is now; discussion can also occur on the group's discord instead of directly on the wiki, as it is a more convenient option. :Yeah, it's kinda ugly, but that seems like a rather petty reason to rename a page. :Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:33, July 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed with Iqskirby. The change represented the latest reference to the character, and since the naming has been so inconsistent over the series' history... I feel that it's best to use the latest version of the name, from KBR. Fine, it may not be an ideal name, but it is the most appropriate right now. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 12:37, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Granted, I haven't played Battle Royale, so I don't know about this particular aspect, but are we sure space limitations wasn't at play here? Could be that they couldn't spell "Zero Two" so they went with the closest thing they could. I might be wrong though.ExitDoor 62 (talk) 02:01, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Nope, it's not limitations. There's plenty of room to write the name "Zero-Two". As to why they wrote the name as "Zero2" instead, I have no idea, but we're still using it. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 02:25, July 26, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :It was being used as a character username, so I'd guess they called it that as a bizarre form of internet slang, like how "boi" and "gr8" are used online rather than their correct spellings to be "cool." None of the others were like that, though, so it's only a hypothesis. NerdyBoutKirby ''You should've gone for the head.'' 02:36, July 26, 2018 (UTC)